


A slice of apple pie

by baconcheeseburger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconcheeseburger/pseuds/baconcheeseburger
Summary: Your best friend Olivia is in need of a babysitter and you and Dean agree to help her out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A slice of apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr!](https://baconcheeseburger.tumblr.com/post/627535137060569088/a-slice-of-apple-pie)

You heard Dean huff on the other side of the table for like the hundredth time. You could see how much he was holding back to say something. By the look on his face you could tell he was slightly annoyed. His jaw clenched when you made your move. It was his turn next.

Before he could move a muscle, his action was cut short by the little individual beside you. “Ha, Unos! I win again! See?” he yelled triumphantly, throwing his tiny arms over his head to show you his empty hands, a big smile on his lips. You chuckled with him.

Dean clenched his jaw again, took a deep breath and was about to say something, but you cut in before he could say a word: “Hey, wow. You’re _really_ good at this game! You won almost every round.” Smiling, you took the playing cards from the table and started to shuffle them.

You lightly tapped your foot against Dean’s, successfully getting his attention. He raised an eyebrow and looked up with a big question mark in his eyes, laced with annoyance. Still smiling, you slightly shook your head and tried to wordlessly tell him to relax. Dean just rolled his eyes dramatically and breathed out heavily through his nose. You winked and blew him a kiss.

When you were done shuffling for the new round, you handed the cards out.

Olivia, your best friend since high school, had called you around lunch time and had asked you if you could watch her four year old son Marc for a while because her boss made her work longer unexpectedly. Of course you said yes. So you and Dean were on babysitting duty right now. Olivia didn’t know what you did for a living, all she knew was that you were traveling across the country a lot because of your job. She had seen you covered in cuts and bruises a few times and was concerned your boyfriend would beat you, but after you reassured her that there was nothing to worry about, that it had been “the bad guys”, she relaxed. To ease her mind you had told her that Sam, Dean and you were helping the police with complicated cases, like some sort of profiler, but with more action. Well, it was kind of the truth, wasn’t it? You _did_ indeed help the police. They just didn’t know anything about it.

Dean and you had picked up Marc from kindergarten. He was totally over the moon when he saw the Impala. He was so excited, he couldn’t stop smiling for the whole ride. You went to get ice cream and then went to the park, where he had been playing and running around for some time until he got bored. You had brought a set of UNO cards with you, because Olivia had mentioned that he liked to play UNO.

As soon as you had mentioned the game, Marc’s face lit up and he squealed, quickly crawling onto the bench next to you. He told you, that UNO was his favorite game – he often played it in kindergarten and at home with his mommy and daddy – and that he was _very_ good at it. He always wins, that’s how good he was.

You had shuffled the cards and gave everyone five cards. Marc had lost the first round because Dean mercilessly played two +4 cards on him. The next round Marc had begun to cheat. It was so adorable, you just let him, but it kind of annoyed Dean. Marc skipped your or Dean’s moves a few times and sometimes he played two cards. He was so happy when he won a round, it was too cute. And his little giggles… Your heart melted at the sound. A few times you partnered up with the little man, so Dean had to draw all the cards. Dean had played himself once by adding a +2 card to the growing pile, he was sure you would have to take all these cards to your hand, but you and Marc both had one on your hands yourselves. In the end Dean had to draw ten cards. Needless to say he wasn’t exactly happy about it.

You revealed the card on the top. “Okay, a blue five. Who should start this time?”, you asked Marc.

“Me!” Marc squealed and threw a blue three on the table. Dean was next and added another blue card. You looked at your cards. Four green cards and a red one and none of the numbers matched. Oh well. You pulled a card from the pile, but it was another red card with the wrong number. The round went on like that and Marc won again.

“Unos!” He giggled, happy as a clam. There it was again. _Unos_. Ah, he was such a cutie-pie.

“We don’t stand a chance against you, buddy”, Dean chuckled. He had relaxed by now, he was even smiling when Marc wiggled his small body in a little victory dance. It seemed like the boy had grown on him.

You grabbed the cards and shuffled them again. This time when you revealed the card on the top, it was a red three. Dean took his cards and rearranged them, then he looked up and waited for either one of you to begin. While you rearranged your cards as well and sorted them by color and number, you looked over to Marc. He held his cards in both of his little hands. “Shall I start this time?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “Uncle Dean starts and then it’s me and _then_ you, Auntie Y/N”, he ordered and pointed at Dean.

Dean chuckled. “Alright. Hm… Which one should I take?” He pursed his lips and tapped his index finger against his bottom lip while he furrowed his brows and pretended to think about it really hard. “Ah, I know. This one.” He took a card and put it down. Red zero.

Marc put his card on Dean’s and revealed a bright red four.

“Oh no, I have no matching cards”, you mumbled and drew a card. It wasn’t like you had to, but you were giving Marc a head start. The way he happily celebrated his victories was just… pure sugar.

He giggled and smashed another card on the table, skipping Dean’s move. Dean lay his card down after and you had to skip for the round. Marc followed with a +2 card and Dean added one himself. He looked at you, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh well, seems like I have to pull some cards”, you laughed and reached for the pile. Dean turned grinning to Marc and held out his fist. The boy giggled and reached out, bumping his small fist against Deans huge one and they chuckled in union.

You looked at the two of them and smiled. There was a warmth that spread in your chest while looking at them. For a short time you got lost in the moment. You wouldn’t mind if Olivia was late to pick him up, you could spent the rest of the day like this. This was definitely a sight you could get used to. Dean was really good with kids, he would be great father. Your heart fluttered and beat faster at the thought alone.

A loud squeal from beside you ripped you out of your thoughts. “Mommy!” Marc jumped off the bench and ran to Olivia who was approaching the table. The impact with her legs was the only thing stopping him and he tightly wrapped his arms around them. Olivia stumbled and laughed. “Hey muffin. Missed me, huh? Did you have fun with Auntie Y/N and Uncle Dean?”

“Yess! We ate ice cream and played Unos, and I won! All the time!” He giggled. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Wow, that’s great!” She smiled at him and reached for his hand to walk over to Dean and you. She sat down next to you and lifted Marc into her lap.

“Hey you two. Thank you so much for watching him. I’m sorry it was on such short notice, my boss is an a… He can be really _mean_ , let’s phrase it that way.” She laughed and glanced at her son who had curled up against her.

“Nah, don’t mention it, Livi”, you said and smiled at her. “No biggie at all. We had fun, right?” You turned to face Dean.

He grinned. “Yeah, we had. If you need a babysitter again, just give us a call, Olivia. We’ll take him if we’re free that day.”

That statement surprised you a bit. You blinked and shot him a questioning look. Not that you minded his offer, not at all and you could tell he meant it sincerely, but somehow you hadn’t thought Dean would say it. He just smiled and shrugged.

“That- that’s really nice, Dean. Thank you”, she beamed.

“Yaaa!” Marc called out happily and threw is arms in the air. You were glad that he had enjoyed the afternoon with you and was so excited to do it again.

Olivia laughed and looked at him. “Alright, what ya sayin’ we head home, get you cleaned up and start cooking? Daddy will be home soon.” Marc nodded his head enthusiastically and jumped from his mothers lap, already running off to the car she had parked near by.

She leaned to you and embraced you in a quick but firm hug before she got up. “Thank you again, Y/N. Dean. See ya!” She waved, then turned around and walked back to her car where Marc was standing by the door, bouncing on his heels. They got into the car and when Olivia turned the car, you raised your hand and waved her goodbye.

Dean stood up, made his way around the table and sat down next to you. He reached an arm around you to pull you into his side. His hand rested on your hip and yours found it’s way to his thigh just above his knee, where you started to draw circles with your thumb. You smiled and leaned your head against his shoulder. Dean pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, letting his lips linger for a second before he chuckled lightly. “Little cheating shit.” 

“I thought it was damn cute. And he’s only four, Dean”, you reminded him laughing.

“Yeah, I know. Still. There are rules. A four year old is old enough to know that and follow them. Especially when he plays as often as he said.” He underlined his words by bringing the side of his free hand down to the edge of the table again and again.

You giggled. “You are such a sore loser, baby.”

“Already noticed, huh?” Dean smirked and pulled you even closer before he pressed his lips to your temple.

For a while you just sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the moment. The sun was slowly going down. It was a beautiful sight with the sun vanishing behind the trees, the sky liting up in the prettiest colors and the sun rays shining through the trees. This was one of those rare quiet moments you had, where you could just sit and enjoy the company of each other. You cherished every second of it.

You turned your head, planted a kiss to the sensitive spot under his ear and brushed the tip pf you nose against the soft skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart”, he said lovingly and leaned his cheek against your head.

You took a deep breath, inhaling his calming, intoxicating smell and let you mind wander. The afternoon with Marc got you thinking about having kids on your own. You had always wanted to start a family, having a kid or maybe two. But a hunter was not the safest job one could have, right. So you had pushed the dream of the white picket fence, apple pie life deep down for years and kept it stored there as what it was and always would be: a dream. A hidden wish in the deepest corners of your mind. But after today it had crawled its way back to the surface and you caught yourself daydreaming about an easier, _safer_ , life. You could hear and see it clear as day – a small house with a garden, two little children playing fetch in the backyard, laughter filled the air. Dean by your side.

You looked up at Dean and wondered how he thought about this. You had never talked about kids, your life just wasn’t the life for raising children. Family meant weak spot; let alone the case one parent – or god forbid, both! – didn’t make it on a hunt… Your heart hurt, just thinking about all the deadly scenarios that could occur. No. It was too risky. Too dangerous. Pain and death were predetermined.

But still. You couldn’t stop the little warm spark that started to burn in your heart when you imagined starting a family with Dean. And a small part of you hoped, that maybe, one day, your dream would come true.

What you didn’t know: Dean was thinking the exact same things.


End file.
